


Help Me

by hutchabelle



Series: Drabble Meme Stories [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Katniss is overcome. Peeta makes it better.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Drabble Meme Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessnightlock (Endlessnightlock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessnightlock/gifts).



> From the request: 22! “You can scream if you want.”
> 
> From this list: [x](https://hutchhitched.tumblr.com/post/615875284856684544/drabble-challenge-1-150)

“You can scream if you want,” Peeta says with a wry grin. “I wouldn’t blame you at this point.”

“What good would it do?” I ask, my shoulders drooping.

I’ve given up, and he knows it. It’s not in my nature, but I’ve reached my tipping point. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been so hopeless about something so mundane.

“C’mon. That’s not the woman I fell in love with all those years ago. There’s nothing wrong with not being able to do everything,” he chides. “We are getting older, you know.”

“I don’t want to get older,” I mutter and stare at the window over my husband’s head. The light streaming through the panes shines on his head, and his ashy blonde hair glows golden.

Peeta doesn’t look any older to me. Sure, there are a few lines in his forehead and tiny little crinkles around his eyes and mouth, but I think they only make him look distinguished. His hair has a few streaks of gray that mix with his natural color to give him a silver fox look most days. I love it, but he’s a little bashful when I try to compliment him. He has a praise kink that’s only strengthened since we’ve been married.

“Sweetheart, I don’t really think we have a choice about getting older.”

“Well, we should.” I’m being petulant. I know that, but I figure I get to at my age.

“Katniss Everdeen Mellark, you are still absolutely beautiful and amazing and wonderful. A few years have got nothing on you.”

“Oh, really?”

He leans down to kiss me, and his lips are the best thing I’ve tasted all day. It’s astounding that I still want him as much as I do, after so many years and obstacles and fights and all the other normal things we’ve weathered as a couple.

“Really.”

His mouth brushes against mine again, and I wrap my arms around his neck and tighten them to keep him pressed to me. A whimper catches in the back of his throat, which makes me want to drag him down and go at it. If only we didn’t have to go somewhere tonight. If only we didn’t have to look presentable. Because, oh my hell, my husband is still the sexiest man in the world.

He kisses me for a few more minutes, alternating between hot, open-mouthed caresses and featherlight grazes of his teeth against my lips. I’m ready to pull him down to the bed, but he pushes away and rights himself.

“As much as I’d like to stay here tonight and continue that, we really need to go.”

He looks debauched, and I want to grab his tie and fasten my mouth to his again. His look, though, makes me laugh, and I glance back down at my feet.

“Fine,” I grumble in mock irritation. “I’ll go to your dumb party with you, but you’ve got to help me with these stupid things.”

Peeta bends down and helps me slip on my heels and fastens the strap around my ankle. When he stands, he caresses my stomach, swollen with his child and a huge obstacle every time I try to bend over. I really do want to scream, but I hold it back. Giving my husband his third child is worth every ounce of frustration and inconvenience. Besides, if I play my cards right, I bet he’ll make me scream in bed later tonight.

“Love you,” I murmur as he rises and reaches his hand out to help me up from the chair.

“Love you back.”


End file.
